


Mayday

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Be The Seadweller Lowblood, Disjointed, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into events in the Be The Seadweller Lowblood fan adventure, from the Psiioniic's point of view.</p><p>Alternatively, an experiment in degenerating poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayday

Mayday mayday mayday  
Is anybody out there?  
The empress is in distress  
She’s running out of air

Mayday mayday mayday  
Her life signs are fading fast  
We repeat, this is code black  
She’s passed, she’s passed, she’s passed

May, may, mayday mayday  
Internal clock is broken  
I, the ship, can’t find a reply  
Resend what you’ve spospoken

Mayday, maymayday  
Date, date, requesting time  
Are you there, are you are you there there?  
Searching for a sign

maydaymaydaydayday  
we can’tcan’t feel my engines  
how long what date where where where  
she’s not breathing

maydaydayday JJ  
i, we, the pilot thinks  
distress? distress?  
respondrespondrespond


End file.
